


Three lords.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble or draft for future book project, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: There is a poem about a cuckoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mofspades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/gifts).



**1\. 鳴かぬなら** 、 **殺してしまえほととぎす** , ( **なかぬなら** 、 **ころしてしまえほととぎす** )

 

**2\. 鳴かぬなら** 、 **鳴かして見せようほととぎす**  ( **なかぬなら** 、 **なかしてみせようほととぎす** )

 

**3\. 鳴かぬなら** ,  **鳴くまで待とうほととぎす (** **なかぬなら** , **なくまでまとうほととぎす )**

 

_** "If the cuckoo does not sing, kill it. If the cuckoo does not sing, coax it. If the cuckoo does not sing, wait for it.” ** _

 

Children are taught about this one famous poem in school. When the topic is about historical figures of three lords.

 

Runaway teenagers and troubled young adults on the other hand experienced the poem in reality.

 

The reality to join which Rib team to survive the streets.

 

#

 

_“If the cuckoo doesn’t sing, kill it.”_

 

There’s a newly formed Rib team consisted of former prisoners. These rough and tough men guiltless of their crimes all only have one in common.

 

They’re all loyal to their leader, Mink.

 

Follow this leader and you will be promised with guaranteed success in fights and battles. No worries over lack of weapons, killing gadgets and firearms to shoot down your enemies. Being one of Mink’s soldier will shape you up as a war hero.

 

Yet do take note.

 

Mink is ruthless with his plans and ambition. He will not tolerate disobedience and will discipline rule breakers himself.

 

He cared not for comrade or friends, he wanted disposable tools to put his plans in motion. Even if the means he use are inhuman and immoral.

 

You as the cuckoo, if you fail to sing for your leader, Mink will finish you with his methods.

 

#

 

_“If the cuckoo doesn’t sing, coax it.”_

 

Join Dry Juice team! They are one of the largest and strongest Rib team out there that made history!

 

Your leader will be Mizuki and he can be your friend and brother.

 

Mizuki asks nothing but for you to stay as a family.

 

He cared not of your background, he accepts all so that together you and him and everyone will be strong, proud and powerful!

 

You and the other cuckoos, do join Dry Juice. You’ll get a cool neck tattoo along and on weekends you’ll possibly get free fruity drinks!

 

So please... do join Dry Juice.

 

Please...

 

#

 

_“If the cuckoo doesn’t sing, wait for it.”_

 

Benishigure members are known for their chivalry and swordmanship. They are the neighbourhood heroes who fight for good and crush down evil!

 

Koujaku is their handsome and strong boss. He will never make a lady wait nor let disgusting Yakuza rule his turf.

 

He will not teach you the way of the sword but he will show you how to be a real man who appreciate all women of the world as beautiful precious flowers.

 

Be part of his team and help that dear old granny cross the street.

 

Be part of his team and you’re a noble warrior at heart. Your sword meant to protect and not bath the whole house in blood of your fallen family members. Your battle scars as your badges of honour, not some cursed ink that hid your secret past.

 

However once you are part of Koujaku’s team, you’ll probably notice how Koujaku’s smile differs when he’s with his precious, childhood friend.

 

A deceptive smile as you see him lost in his forgotten childhood memories. He may looked happy and laughed along but his uncovered eye revealed sorrow, longing and regret.

 

Will the cuckoo sing for Koujaku?

 

Perhaps the foolish sparrow will wait.

 

He’ll wait and wait, wondering when will this his one sided affection stop being onesided.

 

....

 

..........

 

..................

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Towards the end it kinda sounded like KouAo instead of featuring this as a general oneshot haha Im so sorry Orz


End file.
